James Gordon
James Worthington Gordon (ジェームズ・ワージントン・ゴードン, Jēmuzu Wājinton Gōdon) or as most people calls him "Jim" (ジム, Jimu) is the fourth and current commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of the Batman's greatest allies outside the hero community. Jim was a stern and moral officer, James initially tries to struggle on hope of protecting Gotham when seeing just how wrong and corrupt the city is with a majority of the police department answering to the mob. He finds new strength to maintain hope though in the appearance of Batman, who he soon begins to work with to finally clean up the streets of Gotham and give it the peace that it was overdue to have for decades. Throughout their partnership, James and Batman not only face organized crime and random violence, but a variety of new threats to Gotham with the emergence of several villains with their own designs for the city. In the future, Gordon retired from his job and became Mayor of Gotham, and was preceded Ellen Yin as Police Commissioner. "Maybe I.. HE can give them something to believe in." :—James Gordon. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jonathan Banks (English), Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham City police department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing. He has been equally tough on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all its citizens, Gordon has forged an alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman. Appearance James Gordon is a slim adult male with short hair and a mustache. *Age: 45 *Hair Color: Brown (White in the future) *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 0 in. *Weight: 180 lb. Attributes *Experienced police officer. *Trained criminologist. *Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting techniques. *Expert marksman. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Gotham City Police Department **Ellen Yin **Undercover GCPD Officers ***Tom Miller ***Elvis Jones ***Jon Forrester ***Best ***Strickland ***Whitman ***Michaels ***Sanchez ***Denning ***Southwold *John Hammond *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Azrael Family *Roger Gordon (brother) *Oracle (daughter) *Unnamed wife *Matt Gordon (son) Neutral *Arnold Flass *Cash Tankinson *Catwoman **Catgirl *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Arnold Wesker *Frank Boles *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick Rivals Enemies *Joe Chill *Carmine Falcone **Razor *Jokerz **Joker **Bud and Lou **Harley Quinn *Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *Mister Freeze *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Riddler **Riddlemen *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Billy Yoder *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Solomon Grundy *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface *False Facers **Black Mask **Number One *Hush *Calendar Man Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Gotham City Police Department External links *James Gordon DC Database Notes & Trivia *James Gordon first appeared in Detective Comics #27. (May 1939). *Although he never admits it outright, numerous instances imply that James knows Batman's identity but refrains from pursuing any action due to how much the city needs the vigilante. *Gordon also knows that his daughter, Barbara Gordon, was the first Batgirl, however, it is unknown whether he knows she is now the superhero networker; Oracle, though it is assumed that he does. He often compares his daughter's time as Batgirl with the current actions of the Huntress. *During his retirement from the force, Gordon taught criminology at Gotham University. *5:00 every morning, James Gordon takes a walk through Gotham. James also took up practicing Tai Chi before the walk following his near-fatal shooting. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Gordon Family Category:GCPD Category:Police Commissioners Category:Detectives Category:Political Science Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Martial Artists Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters